Axe To Grind
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Blake has to deal with a guy that keeps throwing his pencil at him. How does Blake deal with that? It's no secret that Dean is allergic to the body-spray, Axe. While backstage, he can smell Axe on either Roman or Seth. He just doesn't know who. One-shot.


A/N: While trying to fix up the ten chapters of my House of Mystery story, because I thought it was a mess, I came across this idea.

* * *

"He throws his pencil at me," Blake said to his friends.

"Should I punch him in the eye?" Dylan asked and Alex looked at him. To Alex, he found it oddly endearing that Dylan was protective of Blake. It was one of the things that Alex loved about Dylan.

Blake stared, "No."

"You should punch him in the eye," Dylan replied.

"I'm not going to do that," Blake said.

Ever since school started, this guy Moses who sits behind Blake always threw his pencil at him. After class, Blake asked the teacher to move him, which she did. Moses kept sitting behind him anyway, just so he can throw his pencil at him. Blake found out that it distracted the surrounding students. A girl, Miranda, kept telling Moses to leave Blake alone, but Moses didn't listen.

The U.S. History class was the one class that Blake kept dreading, even if it was at the end of the day.

Alex shrugged, "You should keep his pencil and never give it back."

Blake was thinking, "I have an idea."

"Does it involve switching seats again?" Dylan asked.

Blake shook his head. Dean had been certain that he was a Jedi, so he will use those Jedi abilities to his advantage.

Alex leaned to Dylan, "Should I be worried?"

"No," Dylan replied.

* * *

Blake gave Moses the first forty minutes out of the two hour block. Blake trudged on and kept gripping the desk.

"Stop throwing pencils at him," Miranda hissed at Moses. "It's rude and it makes me want to punch you even more."

Blake was certain that if he wasn't asexual, he would have a crush on Miranda, but something in him kept saying that he liked her as a friend.

He gripped the edge of the desk as he felt the pencil connect with his back.

 _I should earn some sort of medal for this,_ Blake thought. He grabbed his hair as he heard the pencil roll down the desk.

He turned around and grabbed the pencil from mid-air. He smiled, as sweet as he can, and grabbed Moses's hand. He slapped the pencil in Moses's hand.

Blake said in a false sweet tone, "If you throw the pencil at me one more time, I will stab you in the neck with it." Blake forced a smile, "Have a good day."

He turned around and crossed his arms. He heard one guy mutter, "He's a fucking ninja."

Blake was certain that if Seth heard that, he would get mad and say that he was the ninja.

"Finally," another guy whispered. He was about ready to kick Moses out of the chair if Blake didn't do anything to stop it, besides switching seats.

Blake was a bit glad that there were some students that actually cared about him getting bullied; if that's what Moses was doing. He wasn't sure.

* * *

Dean was told that he had to do a three-man tag team with Kevin Owens and Dolph Ziggler. It wasn't bad, but he could _smell_ Axe coming from Kevin. It was causing Dean to feel the pains of an impending headache forming. He didn't want to be rude and step away from the man, so he had to 'tough it out' and ignore the headache. He considered the stuffy nose and the teary eyes.

Kevin looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"Allergies," Dean replied, hoping that explained everything.

Kevin nodded, "Okay." Dean noticed how Kevin sounded confused.

Dolph tagged Kevin in and he looked at Dean. "Are you okay?"

"I'm allergic to Axe. Kevin was wearing Axe," Dean said and shrugged. He was kind of bummed that they didn't do the Suicide Awareness, due to the fact that it was hard to talk about what suicide is to kids.

Dolph knew Dean well, "You're bummed out at the fact that we couldn't do Suicide Awareness?"

"Yeah," Dean replied.

* * *

Dean was minding his business, Blake telling him over a text message about some douche bag, not in Blake's words, was throwing a pencil at him. He was finally coming down from his allergic reaction to Axe.

Dean replied, _**and then?**_

The door to the locker room burst open, and Dean's two friends ran out. They were laughing and Dean went back to texting Blake.

 **So, I turned around**

"Who are you texting?" Seth asked and Dean was annoyed that he didn't finish Blake's explanation.

"Your mother," Dean snapped out.

Seth blinked, "Well, if she wasn't married and younger, I can see you two hooking up." Dean looked at him in disgust and Roman looked stunned. "No! I can't unsee that!"

"You're the one who said it," Dean replied. "Not me. I'm talking to Blake. Some douche bag was throwing a pencil at him ever since school started. He basically went ninja on him and caught the pencil in mid-air to threaten him in a nice tone."

"I'm the ninja!" Seth replied.

 _That still bugs him?_ Dean thought confused.

Roman looked at Seth, "Stop complaining about it."

Seth looked offended, "I'm not offended about that."

"Blake also told me how his friend's bitch of a teacher got offended at the Suicide Awareness ribbons," Dean said.

"How is that offensive?" Roman asked, standing next to Dean at the wall. Seth stood at Dean's other side.

"I don't know," Dean said. "Blake's friend got mad and walked out with thirteen other students."

All of a sudden, Dean could feel the pains of another impending headache forming. He could smell Axe, but he wasn't sure who it was.

"That's good, I mean. The teacher deserved having her students walk-out," Seth replied. He noticed how Dean's eyes started to water a little. "Are you okay?"

Dean couldn't help but shout, "Which one of you two smell like a douche bag?"

Inside the locker room, he heard the guys bust out laughing.

* * *

A/N: I didn't know how to end this, so I left it at that. Who was wearing Axe, is up to you to think about.


End file.
